robloxlover69_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Precious mom
Precious mom Precious mom is form the One More Burger Can Kill Me Franchise Dialog One More Burger Can Kill Me Part 1 3:56 "Precious time for dinner honey" 4:02 "Precious you have to eat something, you have to eat something Precious" 4:11 "You will eat the burger Precious, or you not get any food for a week" 4:27 "Good girl you eat it faster, faster eat it all, good" 4:34 "Now play with your toys, now let me tend to your sister, your sister wants me" 4:47 "You know burgers aren't cheap, that's why" 4:54 "Would you rather be fat or shinny" 5:00 "Wrong answer, fat is good, fat means you're feed" 5:06 "No, this is good food" One More Burger Can Kill Me Part 2 0:20 "Precious who just farted, was that you" 0:29 "Take Razor outside, why is he farting in my house, he's not coming in until tomorrow, take him out , that's disgusting" 0:57 "Precious you know you can't have a burger by itself, you need to eat the burger with something else, how about another burger, do you want 2 burgers Precious" 1:19 "Of course Precious anything for you, also we need to get you pumped for winter,we don't want you catching a cold now do we, I need to get you little sister pumped as well, she's looking quite thin" 1:34 "Precious you know it gets cold in this town, we need to get you nice and pumped, that way I want have to spend as much money on food" 1:56 "You know this is only for breakfast, we have more burgers in the fringe for you" 2:06 "You will eat every single burger on the table, you understand me, don't make me angry Precious, you asked for this, didn't you, you asked for 4 burgers" 2:15 "Precious, don't make me angry, I wanna see you eat every last burger ok don't make me angry and wake up Chloe" 2:26 "I'm not moving from this seat until you eat every last burger ok" 2:33 "Cuz I'm not spending any money in the winter, you have to get plump ok, is that understood Precious, I wanna hear you say it' 2:46 "Now eat the first on I'm watching you" 2:49 "And the next one" 2:52 "Keep on going" 2:56 "One more to go, and then you can go to your friends house ok ,cuz I don't wanna see your face anymore your making me angry, just get out the house ok" 3:12 "Ok, you can go to Courtney's house go" 3:15 "Now stop crying and wipe doe's tears, I want Courtney's mom to be asking why you're crying, you know how this town talks about drama, 1 thing goes on and everybody know about it, so stop crying" 3:26 "If I get a call from Courtney's mom asking why your crying, I'm gonna beat you ok" 3:32 "Now get out my site" 6:34 "Turn on the news, what you talking about" 6:44 "K quickly turn on the news I don't know what happening, but let's find out" 6:47 "Turn on the news honey, let's found out what's happening to our country" 8:51 "Oh no, oh Precious, Precious get your thing's we have to go, we have to go get your things" 9:01 "No questions Precious, just get your things we have to go, we have to go" 9:10 "Quickly now Precious we have to go" 9:16 "No Precious, no one's gonna take you ok no one's gonna take you" 9:23 "Leave us alone get away from her, stop pointing that thing at my daughter get away" 9:39 "Shut up you're not taking my daughter no ho ho" 9:52 "(crying) No" 9:56 "You let go of her, let go of my daughter, let go of her" 10:09 "Precious" 10:42 "Don't you worry Precious....don't you worry...i'll come for you...you mark my words Precious...I'll come for you" Videos seen in One More Burger Can Kill Me 1 One More Burger Can Kill Me 2